


She Said

by vitrine



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not thinking his girlfriend is kissing another girl. [femslash, Piper/Annabeth]</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Said

**Author's Note:**

> Second POV used.

_I’ll do it tomorrow._

You tell yourself that as you let the anxiety wash away. Peace settles over you when you kiss Annabeth, and your face is hot as she sighs against your mouth. It’s okay—everything is okay—lying here on Annabeth’s bed while Jason is somewhere outside, close by. He’s not thinking his girlfriend is kissing another girl.

_I’ll do it tomorrow._

You used to be jealous of Annabeth, of the way she looked: long, yellow hair and eyes that remind you of what the sky looks like after it rains—calm, almost sullen. You may be the daughter of Aphrodite, but you always think Annabeth is prettier than you. You tell her this and she cradles your face as she says, “Stop.”

_I’ll do it tomorrow._

You used to be jealous of how, no matter how terrified she is or bad a situation turns, she never lets fear hesitate her for long. She always pushes through. Annabeth is braver than she gives herself credit for. You wish you were more like her.

“Are you okay?” she asks, and you realize you’ve been staring absently at the ceiling for awhile. You tell her what you’re thinking, and her smile is small as she hums. She hugs you tight around your waist and you rest your face against her hair.

“Piper,” she starts, “if it’s too much, if you don’t feel . . . you can stay with Jason and not be with . . .”

_Not be with me_ , you think. You know she only says it because she knows you still love Jason, but the way her breath hitches and her fingers clutches at your shirt makes you think she wants you to be with her, only her. Not with Jason, not behind his back.

(She’s not with Percy anymore because of you; yet, you’re still hanging onto Jason because you’re too selfish.)

You love him; you love Annabeth more. You don’t want to break his heart. You want to believe that you and Annabeth can stay like this forever, undercover.

You kiss her longer this time, desperately, and tell yourself again, “ _I’ll do it tomorrow_.” You’ll tell Jason what you should’ve told him weeks ago.

Right now he doesn’t matter, and you busy yourself with thinking of the day when you can finally come out and say, “Annabeth’s my girlfriend.” _And I’m hers._


End file.
